The primary goal of this project is to elucidate the molecular mechanisms of photoreceptor excitation. We propose to accomplish this objective by using a combined electrophysiological and pharmacological approach. We also propose to develop biochemical assays that will yield data that can be correlated with our physiological-pharmacological findings.